If you leave
by Emilia
Summary: This is my first songfic and also my first Taito, so if you hate the whole TaiXYamato idea, don't read it.


If You Leave  
(by Destiny's Child, featuring Next)  
  
Tai looked out the window. The moon shone brightly in a sky dotted with stars and he couldn't help but feel that the moonlight was shining twards where he needed to be. Where he soon would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Destiny's Child: If you leave her I'll leave him  
We'll pack our bags, don't' say a word  
Let's go far away to another place  
Let's hide away, oh just you and me  
  
~~~~~  
He looked into Hikari's room. She was sleeping peacfully, hugging Miko to her in her sleep. How old was that cat now? It had only a few years left and so Hikari brought Miko everywhere with her now. Even to visit her brother in the city while she was on vacation from college.  
It was 16 years after being in the Digital world. Tai, Sora, and Yamato were all 29. Mimi and Koushiro were both 28. Jyou, the oldest, was 31 and Hikari and Takeru were both 24. Their digimon remained in the Digital world and in their hearts, giving each Digidestined strength to be their own person.  
Tai sighed. Perhaps some people's strengths were put in the wrong place. One person in particular. Carrying Gomamon's confidence with him, Jyou was able to defy his father's wishes and become a vetranarian, specailizing in aquatic animals. Koushiro held Tentomon's words close to him and was teaching university students who were majoring in computer engineering. Glowing with Palmon's love, Mimi became a clothing designer who was known for her large donations to charaties once every two months. Holding Gabumon's faith, Yamato found the strength to open up to his broken family and was now a family therapist that specailized with divorced families. Takeru and Hikari were working for their master's degrees in collge. And then there was Sora. Her love had been strengthened so much, that she openly addmitted to Tai four years ago about how she had fallen in love with him. Her love had felt so honset, that he had dated her for a year and lived with her for three.But, needless to say, he wasn't happy. After leaving the Digital world his eyes had been opened. He knew what he really wanted, and this wasn't it.   
  
~~~~~~  
I played his game a long time ago, when he told me (he'd never seen me trip before)   
He wouldn't give me no explanation, cause he knows when I pack my bags it ain't for no vacations  
I'm gonna do my thing, I'm leaving his home   
I'm going on my way, he's history to me  
And the way it's over kills me, but a girls gotta do what she gotta do  
  
~~~~~~~  
The phone rang. "I'll get it," Sora called out.  
"That's ok. Got it!" Tai snatched up the cordless phone. "Hello?"  
"Tai?" The familiar voice made Tai's heart pound faster. A blush crept over his cheeks as he snuck back into his room so that the blare of Sora's television show wouldn't drown out his conversation. "Tai is that you?"  
Tai shut the door nervously and opened the closet. "Yamato. It's me." He tried not to smile.  
"Tai, are you coming?"  
"Of course I am, Yama-chan. Why? Doubting me already?" He slid his duffel bag off of a shelf and began to put his belongings into it.  
"No, I was just wondering, that's all. Mimi's giving me a hell of a time about why I'm packing. I thoght maybe Sora had shamed you into staying or something." Mimi and Yamato had been dating for two years and living together for one.  
Tai zipped his bag shut. "No. In fact, she's clueless. Glued to the Tv, as usual. I only feel a little guilty about leaving Kari here like this, though."  
"Look Tai, if you want to forget about it, that's-"  
"No. I'm not backing out. I'll see you at the airport in ten minutes. Bye." He hung up and pulled on his jacket. Then he picked up his bag and took one last look around before walking to the door. Then he stopped. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it, then snuck into Kari's room, placed it next to her in her pillow, then walked to the front door..  
"Where are you going?" Sora called to Tai who's hand was halfway to the doorknob. "And what's with the bag?"  
"Oh, um just taking something to Yamato's place."  
"Well, don't be gone too long. I'll get lonely." She smiled seductivly, making Tai's stomach churn.  
  
~~~~~~  
If you leave her I'll leave him   
We'll pack our bags, Don't say a word  
Let's go far away to another place  
Let's hide away oh just you and me  
  
If you leave her I'll leave him  
We'll pack our bags, don't say a word  
Let's go far away to another place  
Let's hide away oh just you and me  
  
~~~~~~  
Two weeks ago, all the Digidestined except Takeru and Hikari (who were busy with college), got together to reminisce. Jyou talked with a new found energy about his fiance, Emiria. Koushiro was actually without his preciouse laptop, and actually was carrying on a conversation with Mimi on how to advertise her fasion worldwide. From opposite sides of the tabel, Tai and Yamato glanced at each other.   
The youth seemed to have never left Yamato's eyes as Tai started into them from so far away. Something in him stirred. He suddenly ached to look deeper into Yamato's eyes. Then the waiter came and broke their gaze.   
After the order's were taken, Tai got up and left for the bathroom. He couldn't get over the feeling that he was being watched suddenly. The mirror over the sink told him that it was Yamato. He turned slowly to face him.  
"I noticed, Taichi, that you have something on your shirt." Yamato pointed to a small stain on Tai's shirt. As if it were a reflex, Tai grasped Yamato's wrist.  
"Thank you for seeing it. Sora must have spilled for tea on me." He gazed intensly into Yamato's eyes, slowly drawing him closer.  
"If you want, I can help you get the stain out." Yamato said cooly, not moving to break the gaze.  
"Would you, please?" Tai let go of Yamato's wrist and waited as he heard him wet a paper towel.  
"Hold still." Yamato comanded, gently and began rubbing the towel against Tai's chest, never once breaking their gaze. "Tea stains are hard to get out. This might be easier to do if you took your shirt off." A blush delicately ran over their cheeks.  
"Now or later?" Tai moved closer and stared deeper into Yamato's eyes.  
"When ever you want."  
"How about later. But for now-" Tai stopped and pulled Yamato closer, meeting his lips with his own. A love unrealized until now broke open, and the two men who were once innocent boys fighting side by side, were now laying side by side in their new discovery of passion. No one could find Tai or Yamato that night after that.  
The next week was filled with the two of them sneaking away to be together, to love each other. And though they both were with some one else, this, somehow, felt right.  
  
~~~~~~  
Next: I caught 6 1 2 5 5 5 24 22 to find you  
I packed my bags gassed up the jag   
And told my dad you're the finest girl I never had.  
Cased up my lady with a message that paged me  
Know this might sound crazy but say you'll be my baby  
She crashed my new benze, slept with my best friend, spent all my ends.  
It's got to end  
  
~~~~~~  
Yamato climbed to the bottom of the tree outside his window and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a letter adressed to Takeru at his dorm room and slipped it into the mailbox for the postman to pick up. Then he jumped into his car and drove to the air port. It was good that this was happening. In his mind, he thought about Mimi:  
"Yamato, you know how some people forget to stop when they get to the stop sign? Well I forgot. But don't worry, I saved the liscense plate!"  
"Oh Yamato! I didn't mean to sleep with Izzy! It was just that we had just had an argument and I was mad at you and…"  
""Yamato, I don't get my paycheck until next week. I'm going to borrow your credit card, ok?"  
"You know what I like about you Yamato? We look good together. That makes me look even better!"  
Yamato sighed and pulled into the parking lot. Tai. Tai would be here. He went back to the conversation they had the night before:  
"Yama, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I feel so guilty being with two people at once."  
"I know Tai. I feel the same. But I think I might have found a way for us to be happy."  
"How? Tell me."  
"Simple, Love. We just leave Sora and Mimi and run away together."  
"Leave them? Just like that?"  
"Why not? We're not married to them. It's not like we'd be breaking the law by doing that."  
"Where would we go?"  
"A place in America, called San Fransisco. There are lots of people like us there. Heh. We'll fit right in."  
"I love the way you think! But-"  
"But?"  
"Well, Hikari's going to be visiting me tomorrow and staying for about a week."  
"Oh, well we don't have to leave this week. Any time you're ready Tai, I'm ready."  
"I'm ready."  
"You are? Are you sure you want to leave tommorrow?"  
"Hai, I want to get away from all this. I want to be with you without this feeling of guilt. I'll leave Hikari a letter. She'll understand. And one more thing. I love you. Yama-chan."  
Yamato stepped off the elevator and walked to the Japan Air station where he picked up his two tickets to America. Then he walked to the gate and waited for Tai. They had a half an hour before their plane left. He was coming, wasn't he?  
  
~~~~~~  
Destiny's Child: Oh how do I know you won't hurt me like he has (I know you say you want me bad)  
Next: Ya gotta have faith in me  
Destiny's Child: You knowI do  
Next: Cause my love is all right (It's all you'll ever need)  
Destiny's Child: Cause I need someone for me  
Next: This love was meant to be  
Destiny's Child: It's our destiny  
Destin'y Child and Next: Just run away with me  
  
~~~~~~  
Tai ran through the airport. Gate 7E. He had to find gate 7E. His bag bounced against his hip, rubbing his cell phone into his skin. 7E, he found it and sat, quite relieved, in an akwardly shaped chair. Then he felt a hand brush his should lightly.  
"I was waiting for you to come." Tai looked up into the face of Yamato.  
"Having doubts in me again?" He pulled Yamato's face down for a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~  
Next: If you leave him I'll leave her  
We'll pack our bags don't say a word  
Let's go far away to another place  
Let's hide away oh just you and me  
  
~~~~~~  
"Now boarding, flight 777, now boarding." Yamato and Tai stood up with their bags and walked twards the entrance gate.  
"Here, take this." Yamato handed Tai his passport as they walked up the ramp. Then, both Tai and Yamato's cell phones rang at the same time.  
"Tai? Tai where are you?" Sora whined to Tai.  
"Yamato! Yamato Ishida, you come home right now!" Mimi screeched to Yamato, who took both his phone and Tai's,, turned them off, then threw them down onto the runway, where they were run over by the luggage cart.  
"Now," Yamato took Tai's arm and led him into the plane. "We can be together."  
  
~~~~~~  
Destiny's Child: If you leave her I'll leave him  
We'll pack our bags, don't say a word  
Let's go far away to another place  
Let's hide away oh just you and me  
  
~~~~~~  
Tai looked out the window as the plane soared over the city. "We'll come back, right Yama-chan?" He felt Yamato squeeze him hand.  
"Of course. I promise. You think I'd leave Takeru there?"  
"And you think I'd leave Hikari there alone with Takeru?" Tai chuckled. "Ne, we need to be alone. Perhaps, when we come home, they'll have forgiven us."  
"Perhaps, when we come back, everyone will understand that we're happy like they are."  
"That's right. We're happy."  
"And we're together."  
"And in love, right?"  
"What a question! I love you Taichi!"  
"And I love you Yamato!"  
The planes bore it's way across the Pacific ocean twards California, and also, bore it's way to two boys happiness. Two boys who were now men.  
  
~~~~~~  
Oh yeah you know it sweetie  
Pack your bags and roll with Destiny.  



End file.
